Unknown Celestian Spirit Key
by jessy.jasmine.7
Summary: Lucy Menemukan kunci Celestial putih yang belum pernah dilihatnya, dan Roh yang berada di kunci itu adalah Luke... Luke Heartfilia !/Celes!Male!Lucy/Warn Inside/


**Salam kenal, Saya Jessy Jasmine 7, ini adalah Fic Fairy Tail pertama saya semenjak saya sudah menulis beberapa fic di fandom lain dan saya ingin mencoba untuk cerita Fairy Tail. **

**saya tidak yakin kalau cerita ini bagus, tapi saya harap Para Readers menyukainya.**

**Enjoy Reading !**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Mysterious Key<p>

.

.

**Fairy Tail**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Friendship, Tragedy, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

Mata Cokelat caramel itu melebar. Bulir-bulir peluh mengalir turun dari wajahnya. Tubuhnya yang dalam posisi duduk itu terasa mati rasa. Tangannya berdarah karena tergores batu-batu dari pijakannya yang tidak rata dan beberapa hancur. Serpihan-serpihan batu berterbangan akibat angina kencang. Tak lama ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi ia tundukkan dan menatap beberapa sosok yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sementara di belakangnya, tanah yang sama dengan yang dipijaknya sudah di warnai oleh merah darah.

"Kau selesai. Sudah tidak ada alasan lagi kabur dari kami. Berterima kasihlah karena kami tidak melenyapkanmu disaat _pertama_. Tetapi kami tidak tahu kalau kau bisa mempunyai kekuatan semacam itu untuk kabur." Salah satu dari mereka menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dan seperti siap memberikan hukuman.

Ia menatap mereka dengan khawatir. Apa yang harus dilakukannya ? ia terus berpikir seperti itu dan kemudian ide terakhir yang di pikirkannya adalah hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya _sebelumnya._

"Tidak akan terjadi! Trave ! Kunci dia !" Seru orang tadi menyuruh salah satu temannya, Trave, untuk segera menghentikannya melakukan pelarian. Tetapi tetap saja, berkat bantuan dari_nya_, ia bisa meramalkan mantra dengan lebih cepat. Dan dalam sekejap sebuah lingkaran dengan simbol-simbol sihir muncul dan melebar dari setengah tubuhny sebelum akhirnya membelah dua. Yang satu keatas dan yang satu lagi kebawah, bersamaan dengan tubuhku yang hilang layak melewati lubang dimensi.

"KAU! KAU AKAN KUBIARKAN KABUR UNTUK KALI INI! TAPI LAIN KALI, AKU AKAN PASTIKAN AKU AKAN MENDAPATKANMU! KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA KABUR! CAMKAN ITU—"

Bersamaan dengan seorang dari mereka yang berteriak seakan mengutuknya, lingkaran itu sudah sepenuhnya menelan tubuhnya kedalam kegelapan. Dimensi hampa yang akan membawanya ke suatu tempat dimana ia bisa menyelesaikan semua masalahnya.

Ia menatap lurus ke dunia kosong itu sebelum pada akhirnya kelopak matanya itu menutup menyembunyikan dua manik caramel indah yang di nodai kesedihan. Ah, sangat melelahkan, pikirnya.

* * *

><p>"Yosh! Selesai!"<p>

Lucy Heartfilia, gadis berambut blonde itu menatap dirinya sendiri dari pantulan kaca di kamar apartemennya. Ia memastikan bahwa ia sudah benar-benar siap untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang akan menyambutnya nanti. Tempat dimana semua orang akan memberikannya senyuman dan memberikannya satu lagi momen yang tidak akan terlupakan.

Ia tersenyum dan kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya. Sebelum tangannya sampai pada kenop pintu, ia menoleh lagi kearah kamarnya yang hanya di cahayai oleh cahaya mentari pagi yang menyelinap masuk melewati jendela kamarnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku Berangkat—"

Tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar sesuatu dari atasnya bersamaan dengan munculnya sebuah cahaya yang membentuk lingkaran dengan simbol-simbol yang tidak pernah dilihatnya. Manik cokelatnya menatap cahaya itu dengan kaget sebelum akhirnya cahaya terang membuat Lucy harus memejamkan matanya. Ia sempat berteriak.

Tetapi kemudian Lucy memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Dan saat ia membuka matanya, semua tampak normal dan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lucy bertatapan bingung. Kakinya lemas saking kagetnya karena cahaya aneh yang dilihatnya.

SREK!

Lucy menatap ke tangan kirinya yang sepertinya menyentuh sesuatu dan yang ia temukan adalah sebuah kunci. Mirip seperti kuncinya. Tetapi warnanya adalah yang tidak pernah ia lihat, sama seperti bentuknya. Warna kunci itu putih dengan simbol 'L' di tengah bentuk lingkaran.

Lucy berpikir keras. Apakah kunci itu ada kaitannya dengan cahaya aneh tadi ? Lucy memperhatikannya dengan teliti. Membolak-balikkan kunci itu berkali-kali. Ia benar-benar tidak pernah melihat kunci itu sebelumnya. Lalu ia mempunyai ide. Ia kemudian mengambil salah satu kunci celestialnya yang berwarna perak dan kemudian ia mengarakannya ke angin kosong.

"Ku Buka! Gerbang Southern Cross ! CRUX !" dan kemudian cahaya muncul dari kunci itu.

Tak lama cahaya terang itu menghilang dan muncullah sesosok pria tua yang berbentuk salib perak besar.

"Crux, aku ingin bertanya padamu." Ucap Lucy.

"Ya, ada apa nona Lucy ?" Tanya Crux.

"Apakah kau tahu roh apa yang berada di kunci ini ?" Tanya Lucy. Crux menatap kunci itu dengan seksama.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Darimana anda mendapatkannya ?" Tanya Crux.

"uhm, entahlah. Tadi aku melihat sebuah cahaya aneh—bukan, lingkaran dengan simbol-simbol yang tak ku mengerti, lalu tidak lama, aku menemukan kunci ini." Ujar Lucy dengan bingung.

"Begitukah ? hm… aku tidak pernah melihat kunci ini sebelumnya. Di dunia celestial sebelumnya tidak ada satu pun roh yang memiliki kunci seperti ini. Dan kelihatannya kunci ini tidak terlihat berasal dari dunia celestial." Lucy mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari Crux.

"Jadi, kalau—" belum sempat Lucy menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Crux sudah terlihat seperti tertidur, atau memang tertidur. Merasa semuanya percuma, ia mengembalikan Crux ke dunia Celestial.

Lucy menatap kunci putih itu sebelum akhirnya memasukkannya bersama kunci lainnya dan kemudian berjalan menuju Fairy Tail. Sepertinya ia memerlukan bantuan teman-temannya.

* * *

><p>Kini Lucy tengah berjalan di kota Magnolia yang tengah ramai dengan banyak orang. Dan seperti yang terlihat, dua hari lagi akan diadakan festival di kota ini. Dan tentu saja Fary Tail dengan senang hati membantu untuk menghibur warga Magnolia. Lucy melihat keadaan Magnolia dengan senang. Ia sudah tidak sabar menanti Festival dua hari lagi.<p>

"Lucy-sama!" Lucy menoleh dan mendapati perempuan berambut putih berlari kearahnya.

"Y-Yukino ! kau disini ?" Tanya Lucy. Yukino mengangguk.

"Ya. Kudengar dua hari lagi aka nada Festival disini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menetap disini sampai Festival! Sayang sekali Sting dan Rogue tidak bisa datang." Ucap Yukino. Lucy mengangguk mengerti.

"Ya. Sayang sekali—Ah ! Yukino. Ada suatu hal yang ingin kutanyakan." Ucap Lucy.

"Ya ?"

"Apakah kau pernah melihatkunci ini ?" Tanya Lucy sambil menunjukkan kunci putih yang baru di temukannya.

"Huh ? Aku baru melihat kunci ini… apakah ini kunci Celestial ?" Tanya Yukino. Lucy mengangguk. "ini aneh. Aku belum pernah mendengar kalau ada kunci putih seperti ini."

"kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita Tanya teman-teman di Fairy Tail ? kau mau ikut, Yukino ?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ya. Dengan senang hati." Ucap Yukino seraya memberikan kunci putih itu ke Lucy.

"Baiklah, ayo."

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di Fairy Tail, Lucy dan Yukino disambut oleh semua orang. Dan tentu saja Lucy segera pergi ke sahabatnya, Levy, untuk menanyakan soal kunci misterius itu.<p>

"Huh ? Kunci putih ?" ulang Levy. Lucy dan Yukino mengangguk.

"Apakah kau mengetahui sesuatu, Levy-chan ?" Tanya Lucy.

"Hm… aku belum pernah mendengar soal ini, tetapi aku mungkin bisa mencari info dari buku-buku." Ucap Levy.

"Oh, begitukah…" ucap Lucy kecewa.

"Hm? Ada apa, Luce ?" Tanya Natsu yang datang kearah Lucy, Levy dan Yukino.

"Oh, Natsu-san…" Yukino menatap Natsu yang datang bersama timnya.

"kau kenapa, Lucy ? kau terlihat sedang bingung.

"apakah terjadi sesuatu ?" Tanya Gray.

"Lucy-sama menemukan kunci Celestial putih. Ini sangat aneh karena kami bahkan tidak tahu kalau kunci seperti ini bahkan ada." Jelas Yukino.

"Kunci putih ?" pandangan Natsu, Erza, dan Gray langsung mengarah pada kunci yang di pegang Lucy.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba memanggilnya ?" Tanya Natsu.

"Oh, benar juga." Sambung Erza.

"Kalau dipikir memang benar, tetapi bagaimana cara aku memanggilnya ?"

"Benar juga." Yukino dan Levy setuju.

"Haaah… mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin aku akan mencari tahunya nanti saja." Ucap Lucy yang kemudian memasukkan kunci putih itu.

"Ah, Lucy, kau sudah Tanya Crux-san ?" Tanya Levy.

"Sudah, dan dia juga tidak tahu menahu soal itu." Jawab Lucy.

"yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Jadi, Lucy, semenjak kau disini, bagaimana kalau kita mengambil pekerjaan ?" ajak Erza.

"Hmm, boleh juga. Itu mungkin akan meringankan bebean pikiranku." Ucap Lucy.

"kau juga boleh ikut, Yukino, Levy." Ajak Erza.

"Eh ? apakah boleh ?" Tanya Yukino ragu.

"Kebetulan. Boleh juga, aku ikut !" seru Levy.

"kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Boncel." Seru Gajeel yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"H-Huh ?! Apa maksudmu, Gajeel ?" Tanya Levy.

"kau akan membantumu disini !" Ujar Gajeel seraya menarik Levy bersamanya.

"Whaa! Kita mau kemana ?! Lu-chan, maaf aku akan pergi membantu Gajeel dulu !" Seru Levy. Lucy mengangguk.

"jadi bagaimana denganmu, Yukino ?" Tanya Lucy.

"uhm… baiklah. Aku akan ikut." Jawab Yukino.

"Baguslah kalau begitu ! kita akan pergi!" Seru Erza.

"Eh ?! Lalu bagaimana dengan kami ?!" Tanya Natsu.

"kalian cari saja dulu pekerjaan yang lain. Pekerjaan ini khusus untuk wanita." Dan itulah kalimat terakhir dari Erza sebelum pada akhirnya kami pergi untuk menjalankan misi mereka.

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang." Ujar Lucy begitu membuka kamar apartemennya. "Ah, aku sangat lelah…"<p>

Lucy memasuki kamar Apartemennya dan kemudian menutup pintunya sebelum pada akhirnya ia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk merileksasikan tubuhnya. Pekerjaan yang diambilnya terdengar sangatlah mudah, tetapi ternyata hal yang mudah pun dapat membuat tubuhnya nyaris mati rasa dibuatnya. Satu-satunya obat untuknya sekarang adalah dengan beristirahat.

Selesai mandi dan memakai pakaiannya, ia menatap tas berisi kunci Celestialnya dan mengambil kunci putih misterius yang muncul secara aneh pagi ini. Ia menghela napas. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan mengenai kunci itu. Mungkin saja kunci itu dapat menjadi partner barunya.

"Sebenarnya, siapa kau ?" ucap Lucy seraya menatap lekat-lekat kearah kunci itu.

Lalu kemudian cahaya menyilaukan mulai muncul dari kunci itu, membuat Lucy memekik kaget dan melepas genggamannya dari kunci putih itu. Ia menutup matanya dan tak lama membukanya lagi setlah merasa bahwa keadaan sudah membaik. dan ia terkejut saat ia melihat sosok baru di kamarnya.

Sosok pemuda berambut blonde berponi miring yang sama dengannya serta rambut bagian depannya yang panjang sementara bagian belakang pendek. Manik karamelnya yang indah seakan menghipnotisnya. Pemuda itu mengenakan kemeja putih yang di gulung hingga atas sikut yang di tutupi oleh rompi hitam serta dasi biru, ia menggunakan celama panjang dan sepatu hitam.

Sosoknya yang mirip Loke itu membuat Lucy berpikir kalau itu adalah dia, tetapi Loke memakai kacamata serta rambutnya tidaklah berwarna blonde. Bahkan model rambut mereka berbeda. Lalu pikirannya melayang kepada capricorn. Baju pemuda itu mirip pelayan sehingga membuatnya berpikir bahwa sosok itu mungkin adalah sosok yang berkaitan dengannya.

"S-Siapa ?" Tanya Lucy dengan sedikit takut. Seketika manik caramel pemuda itu menatap kearah Lucy, membuat Lucy merasakan takut dan juga familier. Pemuda itu pun menghadap kearah Lucy dan membungkuk sebentar. Membuat Lucy pada saat itu juga menjadi bingung.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku adalah Luke Heartfilia. Mulai hari ini aku adalah salah satu roh yang memiliki kontran tidak langsung denganmu. Salam kenal." Ucapnya sambil memasang senyum menawan diwajahnya, membuat suasana menjadi sangatlah berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"L-Luke ? Luke.. Tunggu, Apa ?! Heartfilia ?!" Tanya Lucy kaget.

"Ya. Aku adalah Lucky Luke dari Heartfilia. Sama sepertimu, Lucky Lucy dari Heartfilia." Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit memelas.

"A-Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Lucy lagi.

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Halo, minna-san. kita bertemu lagi. jika kalian bertanya siapa Luke, Luke itu adalah Lucy, seperti yang dikatakannya.<strong>

**Luke : Ya, itu adalah kebenaran.**

**dan untuk OC lainnya akan menyusul di Chapter mendatang. dan jika Reader-tachi penasaran kenapa Lucy bisa berubah menjadi laki-laki, itu masih rahasia. dan alasan kenapa saya menggunakan Luke untuk Lucy versi laki-laki adalah karena pada awalnya saya pikir "bukankah itu terdengar cocok?" **

**ide itu berawal dari nama Lucy yang kemudian ke Loke (tapi saya tidak menggunakannya semenjak karakter itu memang ada) dan adaptasi dari Loke adalah Luke. dan dalam imajinasi saya, awalnya saya malah membayangkan kalau Luke memiliki rambut seperti Loke, tetapi nyatanya saat saya membuat ilustrasinya tidak bisa seperti itu ya...**

**dan Luke akan menjelaskan tentang dirinya di chapter 2**

**OK, Minna-san, sampai ketemu lagi di Chapter 2**

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 2 : Luke Heartfilia**

**Keep Reading-Keep Waiting For The Next Chapter! See ya !**


End file.
